


Ding Dongs and Doors

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sweet tooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding Dongs and Doors

**Ding Dongs and Doors**

A Ding Dong, the only cure for the tension and anger she feels right now. The interview wasn’t her best moment. The mayor was a bit like Andy Flynn, but without his sense of humor and with his objectification of women, in tenfold. She hates the fact that she put on one of her best dresses for him. How _that woman_ thought dressing sexy would help with the chemistry, she’ll never know. If only, it distracted from the conversation she was trying to have.

 

 _That woman._ She wonders whose brilliant idea it was to have Sharon Raydor prep her for that interview. Where Brenda had to put in a lot of work to come across as an LA woman, Raydor just was that naturally, oozing self-confidence, power and you-can-look-but-don’t-touch sexiness that most women really couldn’t pull off. Maybe they should have just sent Raydor in as a candidate. Brenda pulls a face at the idea of Captain Raydor becoming Chief of Police.

 

She has barely finished her first Ding Dong when she decides that she needs two to make her feel even remotely better. About a second after she slams her drawer shut, someone knocks on the door and opens it without waiting for her reply. And much to her chagrin, Captain Sharon Raydor walks in, an expectant look in her eyes.

 

“Captain Raydor, what a pleasant surprise,” Brenda says, not even bothering to sound sincere or enthusiastic nor does she plaster a fake smile on her face. Today she doesn’t feel like it.

 

“Chief,” Raydor acknowledges “How did the interview go?” Brenda wonders if she’ll ever get used to the effect the smooth tones of the Captain’s voice. With her heels clacking on the floor, Raydor walks around Brenda’s desk and leans against it, crossing her legs at the ankles. Brenda hates herself for letting her gaze linger on those slender ankles, on the uncomfortable looking Manolo Blahniks the Captain wears that make the woman’s legs look so good.

 

“About this good,” Brenda says dryly as she holds up the wrapper of the already eaten Ding Dong with one hand and the untouched one with the other. For a split second there’s an expression of disappointment on Raydor’s face, but it’s replaced with her professional mask before Brenda can fully witness it.

 

“I see. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No,” Brenda snaps and pinches the bridge of her nose. She feels a headache coming on and somehow talking with Raydor doesn’t seem all that therapeutic.

 

“Okay. I’ll leave you to it then. Chief.” The Captain gives her a weak smile and a nod as she pushes herself away from the desk. Brenda sighs as she watches Raydor in her pinstriped Armani suit. Her intense dislike of the woman loses to her not wanting to be alone right now, even if her company is that woman.

 

“Captain, wait,” she says. Captain Raydor turns around her heel, her hair swinging over one shoulder.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you like one?” Brenda asks, holding up the Ding Dong. “I got plenty more.”

 

“No. Thank you. I’m watching my figure,” Raydor replies and unconsciously runs her hands down her sides and over her hips. Brenda raises her eyebrows in surprise as she follows the Captain’s movements with her eyes. This woman does not need to lose the weight.

 

“Right,” she says slowly, taking the woman’s figure one more time before looking into her eyes again. “Maybe just for once you can indulge. One won’t kill you. You know, live a little.” The look of surprise on the Captain’s face makes Brenda smiles.

 

“I rarely indulge, Chief,” Raydor responds coolly, raising her eyebrows, her expression almost back to normal, but Brenda sees the subtle lift of the corner of the Captain’s mouth.  She shrugs and unwraps the Ding Dong.

 

“Suit yourself,” she says before taking a bite. She never takes her eyes of Raydor as she chews on the chocolate and the sweet white fluffy cream that fills her favorite candy. Brenda licks her lips slowly yet Raydor’s facial expression never changes. So she focuses on the Ding Dong and dips her finger into the filling, covering it with the cream.

 

But before she can bring it up to her mouth and lick it clean, a hand grabs her wrist, stopping her movement. Brenda blinks, wondering how the Captain could have moved so quickly and come so close without her noticing it.

 

“Wh- -“ Brenda starts, but Raydor shakes her head and for some reason Brenda snaps her mouth shut. Captain Raydor bends forward until her face is level with Brenda’s. The blonde swallows and can’t help herself when she briefly glances at the brunette’s cleavage, now perfectly displayed before her.

 

With wide eyes Brenda can only watch as Raydor, that insufferable woman, parts her lips, her perfectly kissable lips, and then slowly wraps them around Brenda’s finger. Brenda breathes in sharply, not sure if she should be aroused or angered with the Captain’s hair brushing against her arm.

 

Raydor’s green eyes are locked on Brenda’s, looking at her through those glasses that look like they were designed for her, as the her tongue swirls around Brenda’s finger, the wet warmth of her mouth sending shivers through the blonde’s body that settle between her thighs. She bites her bottom lip and presses her legs together.

 

Brenda can’t wrap her mind around the fact that Sharon Raydor who has never been anything less but extremely annoying, whose words have never been anything but insulting, is sucking her finger, ridding it of the white filling and looking downright seductive doing it.

 

A heat creeps up on Brenda’s cheeks, she can feel her face burning. And judging from Raydor’s satisfied smirk, she can see the flush on her skin. And God, that look in her eyes, it makes Brenda wonder if the Captain is going to devour her right then and there on her desk. But Raydor releases her finger agonizingly slow as she drags her teeth over Brenda’s now sensitive skin.

 

“Ca - - Captain Raydor,” Brenda stutters.

 

“Ssh, Chief, don’t talk,” Raydor says, her voice dropping an octave as she moves closer. And Brenda leans in. She wants to feel Captain Raydor’s lips against her own, she needs to kiss this woman. Raydor’s fingers lightly dance over Brenda’s cheek and Brenda carefully tangles her fingers in the Captain’s hair, reveling in its thickness. It feels amazing in her hand, soft and perfect.

 

There’s only a hair’s breadth between their lips. Brenda can feel Raydor’s breath on her face. She smells like coffee and a perfume that she doesn’t recognize, but definitely likes. It dark, heady, but not too strong. It suits her.

 

But the Captain’s lips don’t touch hers, not really. Brenda lets out a surprised squeak when Raydor just kisses the corner of her mouth, briefly sucking on her upper lip before releasing it and then pulling back. Brenda can’t breathe, not anymore, not when Captain Raydor is staring at her like that.

 

“You still had some chocolate in the corner of her mouth,” Captain Raydor simply says and stands up, straightening her jacket. “Thank you very much for  the candy, Chief. See you soon.”

 

Brenda nearly falls off her chair, gaping at the Captain who struts towards the door in her usual way, her hips swaying, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Whimpering inaudibly, Brenda grips the armrests tightly, her Ding Dong lying forgotten on the floor.

 

With a determination she didn’t know she had, Brenda jumps out of her chair, turning the Captain around and pushing her up against the door before the woman’s hand even had a chance to touch the handle. Raydor tilts her chin, challenging the younger woman to do her worst.

 

Infuriated by her arrogance, her confidence, by the fact that this beautiful woman has managed to make Brenda fall for her against her wishes and mostly infuriated by how much she actually wants Raydor, Brenda crushes her lips against the Captain’s. They’re soft and warm and taste incredible. They move against her own, deliberately slow.

 

Captain Raydor hands move up to cup Brenda’s cheeks, but before they reach their destination, Brenda grabs her wrists and pins them against the door. Raydor murmurs something incomprehensible against her lips, but doesn’t try to break free. Instead Brenda feels the Captain’s lips parting and the tip of her tongue running over her bottom lip.

 

Giving in to her desire, Brenda grants the Captain access to her mouth. She moans when she feels Raydor’s tongue against her own, soft and delicious, but forceful and demanding, exploring every inch of her mouth.

 

Raydor rolls her hips and snakes a thigh between Brenda’s legs, hitching up the hem of the red dress. Brenda groans and moves against it, the friction of her panties sending delightful sparks of arousal through her body, making her embarrassingly wet. She tears her lips away from Sharon Raydor’s lips. The woman’s green eyes are alive, sparkling, her pupils dilated. Her lipstick is smeared, her cheeks are flushed.

 

Too many things come to Brenda’s mind that she wants to say to Sharon, not Captain Raydor, not _that woman_ , but to Sharon. She wants to say she is beautiful, that she kisses amazingly, that she is so incredibly sexy, but she finds she can’t say them. It would ruin this, whatever it is. Instead she kisses Sharon again, hard, as she releases one of the woman’s wrists.

 

Brenda brushes her knuckles over Sharon’s breast, feeling the hardened peek through the layers of clothing. Dropping her other hand, she places it between Sharon’s legs, feeling the heat there, the dampness of the fabric. She smiles against the brunette’s lips when she hears the low moan fall from her lips.

 

Grinding against the Sharon’s thigh, Brenda throws her head back and immediately feels a pair of lips latching onto her throat and the woman’s hands on her lower back, sliding down to cup her ass, pushing her with more force against her thigh, providing extra pressure that Brenda desperately needs.

 

She fumbles against the fabric of Sharon’s pants, pushing the seam up with the heel of her palm, rubbing back and forth. Spurred on by a soft groan and the tightening of Sharon’s grip, she puts a bit more force into her movements, feeling Sharon moving more frantically against her hand. Brenda revels in the soft sounds that the woman makes.

 

Brenda can feel she is close, that they’re both close. The heat against her hand is getting warmer, the fabric is even more damp, almost wet. Sharon tilts Brenda’s head, capturing her lips, swallowing the blonde’s moans as she places a hand between the two of them, finding a sensitive spot through the soaked fabric of Brenda’s underwear.

 

Sharon’s lips, her fingers, the weight of her breast in Brenda’s hand, it’s too much for her. With a soft cry she comes, shuddering in her Captain’s arms as she pushes her hand up against Sharon’s centre, causing her the older woman to bite back something that would definitely have been a cry, and collapse, only being held up by the sheer desire of not wanting to sit down on the floor in Armani.

 

Slowly Brenda disengages herself from Sharon on trembling legs, her dress sliding down to cover her thighs. Sharon is a mess against the door, as much as that woman will ever be a mess. Her hair is mussed, strands escaping from the clip that holds a lock back. Her normally impeccably suit her creases and wrinkles in it. Even her glasses are a little askew.

 

As Brenda smoothes her dress and redoes her ponytail, Sharon attempts to straighten her suit, takes off her glasses and releases the clip in her hair, shaking it free. Her lips purse when she notices the dark stain on her thigh, the arousal that Brenda left there.

 

“That was unexpected,” Sharon says, looking at Brenda, her eyes appearing so much bigger without her glasses, as a smile plays on her lips.

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

“Should I forget it ever happened?” Brenda stares at her. Sharon is giving her an out. The opportunity to let this moment be nothing more than a mistake and tomorrow they’ll both go back to being professionals, acting like nothing ever happened.

 

“No,” Brenda hears herself say. “No, I want you to remember.” The smile on Sharon’s face that her answer causes is sincere and beautiful. It lights Sharon’s face up. Brenda can’t resist to give her a quick kiss.

 

“Alright, well, goodbye Chief.”

 

“Goodbye Captain Raydor. You have a nice day.”

 

“You too.”

 

When Sharon is gone, Brenda walks around her desk and sits down in her chair. She picks up the Ding Dong and throws it into the trash. Opening the drawer, she lets her eyes wander of the different types of candy she has in there, but without picking anything she closes it again. Her need for chocolate has gone. Instead Brenda closes her eyes and runs her fingers over her lips, remembering how Sharon’s lips felt against hers. 


End file.
